It is You I Have Loved
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: A song fic. About Rouge and Remy's love for each other. It's all fluff! I hope you enjoy it!


The song is "It is you (I have loved)" by Dana Glover

Enjoy!

* * *

Rogue eyes watered as she watched him walk away. To many years of pushing him away. They were on different sides of the line, but she wanted to send the rest of her life in his arms. She had acted cold toward him, acted like she didn't care but deep inside of her she knew that she loved him more than he could ever know. Without him she'd shrivel and die, he was her sun and her water, everything that she needed to get up in the morning.

_There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes_

He turned and gave her a sad smile as he followed the other Acolytes back to Magneto's transportation pods. Her voice caught in her throat and a small whimper of sound emerged from her lips.

_But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along_

Remy cursed and walked swiftly back toward her.

"You okay, Chère?" Remy whispered softly. Rogue nodded, but her hands came up to clutch his uniform. The other X-men watched this display in confusion and revulsion.

"Remy…" his name slipped past her trembling lips. She wanted to be strong but her love for him was tearing her apart. The thought of him walking away was killing her.

"I'm right here, Petite." He laid his gloved hands on either side of her face and forced her eyes lock with his own.

"Your beautiful, you. Ma chère you make my heart break you so lovely." His words were broken and thickened by a thick Louisiana brogue. He didn't ask what was wrong he just held her face in his strong loving hands. Rogue let the feeling of his love wash over her.

"When you are ready, petit, you call on ol' Remy and he will be there. You stole this thieves heart, you. I'll 'till your ready, amour, 'till you 'now that you love me back."

He ran his thumbs under her eye, tickling the bottom lashes of her eyes. With a sigh, he moved away, briefly stopping to kiss the palm of each of her hands as he removed them from his uniform, and joined the others. Rogue watched him and the others float away in their metal pods until she couldn't see them any more.

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along_

"Come one, Rogue." Kitty took her fiend by the shoulder and walked her back to the x-jet. Kitty shielded her friend from the harsh stares of Jean and Scott and placed her between Kurt and herself on the way home. Rogue said nothing on the long flight home, her eyes were a light and her face was molded into a small happy smile. It was strange to see Rogue so happy but she was happy that her friend had finally found someone to love her. When they reached the institute Kurt teleported Rogue to her room, she woke a little when he sat her down on her bed.

" I love him, Kurt." Her voice was the happiest that he'd ever heard it.

"I know you do…I'm happy for you." Kurt wrapped his arms around her for a second before porting off to find Kitty.

_There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you_

He found Kitty in a heated argument with Jean.

"She's a traitor Kitty. You saw the way she looked at that…that….trash…." Jean's face was so red that it was almost the same color as her hair.

"If she wants to be with him then we have to, like, support her!" Kitty was so angry that her valley girl accent was almost entirely gone.

"He's the enemy!" Jean screamed.

"Love doesn't have boundaries! Jean, stop being so closed minded, Rogue deserves to be happy and to be loved." Kitty said trying to reason with the angry red head.

"If she wants to be with him she'll have to leave the team! Besides she's untouchable, why would someone like Gambit want an untouchable freak like her. She's a freak among freaks; she's the lowest of low. She's dangerous and a traitor I want her gone!" Jean was out of breath when she finished. Kitty opened her mouth to reply but a soft southern voice from behind her broke the silence. Kurt and Kitty turned to see Rogue standing in the doorway with a cold look on her face.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Jean…." Rogue started to say more but the professor interrupted them by speaking to them telepathically.

'Rogue you don't have to justify yourself to Jean. Please come to my office. Jean, I think you should retire for the evening. I will speak to you in the morning.'

_But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along_

Rogue entered the Professor's office hesitantly. The professor was in a meeting when she opened the door.

"I'm sorry. I'll come back…"

"No come inside Rogue." The professor smiled at the man in the chair. Rogue entered the room hesitantly. She had the door closed behind her when the man turned his demon eyes on her.

"Remy." Rogue inhaled.

" 'Allo Chère." Rogue moved to his side swiftly and placed herself in his arms. She was a little embarrassed to do it in front of the professor but she wanted to feel him close to her.

_It's no a more mystery  
& It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along_

_Over and over  
I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins_

"What you doin' here, Remy?" Remy opened his mouth to answer but the professor beat him to it.

"Remy brought this as a gift to you." He held out a beautiful black choker with an emerald at its center.

"It's beautiful." She whispered in awe.

"It is more than that, Rogue. This necklace is a modified version of the Genosha slave collars (from the comics. They negate mutant powers.) Mr. LeBeau had it modified so that it was removable, could be shut off, and was more attractive. He wanted you to have it." The professor handed the necklace to Remy own placed it on the slim column of her neck. She felt no different and was afraid it wasn't working until she felt Remy's lips brush against her pulse. Nothing happened. Tears filled her eyes.

_And I am filled  
With the sweetest devotion  
As I, I look into your perfect face_

Rogue turned her tear filled eyes to Remy.

"I love you." She whispered against his cheek. Remy's arms wrapped themselves around her tightly.

"Would you give us a moment, professeur?" Xavier nodded and left the room silently.

When the door was firmly closed behind him, Remy stood and placed Rogue in the chair he had previously been in.

His lips found hers briefly, before he pulled away. Rogue was confused for a moment, but it quickly faded when Remy dropped to one knee in front of her.

"Rogue," His voice broke a little as he started, " I love you. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Vous êtes tout que j'ai besoin. Je vous adore. Je t'aime. Will you make me the happiest man alive, will you marry me?"

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along_

"Yes! I love you Remy!" Rogue launched herself out of the chair and into Remy's arms. They kissed passionately before he pulled away and slipped a gold and emerald ring onto her finger. Rogue felt happiness consume her. All of the sadness and darkness in her life faded at the thought of a life with him. A though occurred to her as she reveled in the joy of the moment.

"Darlin' your going to have to teach me to speak French. Otherwise, I won't be able understand a word that comes out of that cute little mouth of yours." She smiled broadly at him.

"No worries, Chère. Remy a good teacher. He'll give you…private lessons."

* * *

All Fluff for you…All the time!

French:

Chère: Dear

Petit: Little

Amour: Love

Professeur: professor

Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. vous êtes tout que j'ai besoin. Je vous adore. Je t'aime.: I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are everything I need. I adore you. I love you.


End file.
